


Pela Última Vez

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Angst, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Letters, Lost Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: Onde Kyungsoo havia perdido o amor de sua vida.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Pela Última Vez

**Author's Note:**

> ola, tudo bem? espero que sim :)
> 
> antes de mais nada, quero agradecer a pessoa que doou a música que inspirou essa história (pela última vez - nxzero) e ao projeto berrie songs também, pois sem vocês nem essa nem outras histórias maravilhosas estariam aqui!
> 
> quero agradecer também a tany @/wyfxxx que betou essa fic e teve a maior paciência do mundo comigo e as minhas perguntas e dúvidas durante o processo de betagem, sério mesmo tu foi um anjo amg, muito obrigada por ter me ajudado e parabéns pelo trabalho incrível anjo <3
> 
> outro agradecimento vai para a @/Byunxg que fez uma capa incrivelmente linda para essa história no spirit mas, devido a alguns contratempos, e como eu ela já nos acertamos antes, será postada somente aqui ✨
> 
> e por último mas não menos importante, obrigada você que clicou no link dessa fic e está dando uma oportunidade de leitura para essa história. eu adorei escrevê-la principalmente pelo fato de ser uma história de amor não tão tradicional em relação ao que estamos acostumados a ler; espero que vocês também curtam isso apesar de tudo!
> 
> agora sem mais enrolação, boa leitura :)

“Hoje é dia 15 de agosto de 2018, Dia da Libertação e esta é a minha 34ª carta para você, a única que te enviarei, ou que pretendo te enviar se a coragem não me abandonar no último segundo.

Eu sei que essa data não tem nada a ver com o nosso relacionamento, mas achei que o nome desse feriado seria adequado para o que eu estou prestes a te dizer. Ou melhor, te escrever. Sei que estou me arriscando aqui e mesmo com esse seu jeitinho politicamente correto, espero que você não fique bravo comigo por ter aproveitado essa chance para ter ressignificado o nome desse dia. Como você bem sabe, é apenas o meu ego agindo e falando mais alto.

Não sei se você vai chegar a ler, a abrir esta carta, ou vai se importar com o fato de que te escrevi mesmo depois de dois meses separados. Mas, quando esse envelope chegar as suas mãos, por favor não me entenda mal. Não espero uma resposta sua, na verdade nem tenho o direito de lhe pedir por uma. Já que não importa o que eu escreva aqui, ou diga, ou faça, nada vai mudar o final da nossa história.  _ Eu sei _ . 

Na verdade, eu só espero e te  _ peço  _ para que me ouça uma última vez e tente me entender, como você sempre fez.

Para ser sincero, no início não fazia ideia do porque tinha começado a te escrever. Entretanto, em junho, fui visitar os meus pais pela primeira vez depois de toda essa loucura que aconteceu na minha vida. E talvez, só talvez, eu tenha ficado um pouco nostálgico depois de encontrar todas aquelas cartas que você escrevia para mim, quando estava na faculdade. Mas na época eu achava uma bobagem romântica sem sentido. 

As palavras. Elas sempre foram o seu lance, e isso provavelmente vai soar bem idiota, mas pensei enquanto lia as suas cartas, que talvez poderia às pegar emprestado e tentar transformá-las em algo meu. 

Não achei que seria tão difícil e por conta de tantas tentativas, as cartas que nunca te enviei se acumularam no fundo do meu armário pelos últimos dois meses. Mas pelo menos agora posso entender o porque você gosta tanto de escrever. É libertador, como esse dia.

No entanto, há uma diferença gritante entre nós dois: Enquanto você me escrevia palavras doces e afetuosas, confesso que a maior parte do que te escrevi, foi puro rancor borrado de tristeza no papel. 

De fato, admitir isso é um pouco humilhante. Mas eu acabei descobrindo que tenho tantas coisas para te falar, tantas coisas que eu queria e deveria ter dito antes. Não apenas sobre você, mas sobre mim também e principalmente sobre nós.

Então aqui vai a primeira delas: eu nunca deveria ter te deixado partir.

Ou melhor, eu nunca deveria ter deixado você partir daquele jeito, depois das coisas que aconteceram. Não estou dizendo que se fosse hoje eu teria lutado por você com mais forças, porque nós dois sabemos que isso não seria verdade. 

Uma vez, você me contou sobre como a minha teimosia e ambição se devia pelo fato de eu ser capricorniano. Eu nunca acreditei em astrologia ou li os horóscopos no jornal igual a você, mas sei como essas duas partes de mim me cegariam novamente e eu te perderia mais um vez sem nem ao menos tentar, ou me esforçar para tê-lo.

Admito também que essa parte de mim é horrível e detestável. Eu também não escolheria ficar ao meu lado se fosse você. Mas agora sei que deveria ter feito mais, dito mais, ou pelo menos ter me desculpado, me ajoelhado e implorado pelo seu perdão. Ainda que eu não seja digno dele, nem nunca seja. Além disso, entendo a minha falta de créditos para falar isso, mas acredite quando te digo que faria qualquer coisa para proteger o seu coração, mesmo nunca tendo sido merecedor dele.

Você provavelmente me odeia por tudo isso, e não tiro sua razão, já que tem milhões delas mesmo. Eu deveria saber melhor e ter feito melhor. Agora é muito tarde para tentar me desculpar. 

O que me leva à segunda coisa que quero te dizer: quando você partiu, pensei que seria o melhor para mim, já que definitivamente era para você. Eu não queria me desculpar, não queria te ouvir tentar, não queria te impedir. Eu não queria você. 

Isso é um pouco forte para se dizer? Mesmo em uma carta? Me desculpe, acho que nunca vou deixar de ser um babaca.

Também nunca vou aprender com o meu próprio erro de sempre presumir com toda a certeza do mundo algumas coisas. Porque depois que você me deixou, não demorou nem uma semana para o meu mundo cair aos pedaços.

Quer dizer, eu sempre fui um cara independente. Sai de casa cedo, me virei em até quatro empregos de meio período ao mesmo tempo, me arrisquei para construir minha carreira de ator, passei por maus bocados e cai em buracos que pensei que jamais conseguiria sair sozinho. Mas eu tinha você ao meu lado todo esse tempo e eu não percebi que, por mais independente que eu fosse, você era o meu norte.

No entanto, agora sem você, parece que nada funciona por aqui.

Aliás, você sabe que essa sempre foi a vida que eu quis. Teatro, depois o cinema. Grande contratos, tapetes vermelhos. Prêmios, reconhecimento. Uma casa maior, um bom carro. Uma vida confortável e uma conta bancária maior do que qualquer outra que eu poderia imaginar.

Fama.

Mas vou te confessar algo que provavelmente você já soubesse antes, visto que sempre me conheceu melhor do que ninguém: Tenho tido algumas dificuldades em me adaptar. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, os filmes, os contratos, as entrevistas e as grandes estreias. Você.

Eu finalmente tenho todos os olhos voltados na minha direção, mas sinto que ninguém realmente me vê, não como você me via. Ninguém parece notar que eu, provavelmente, virei o cara mais solitário do mundo. Parte disso é obviamente minha culpa, uma vez que sempre fui um bom ator, mas parte dela também é sua.

Se eu estou te culpando por ter me deixado? Não, nem vou, nunca. Eu estou te culpando por ter destruído minhas defesas, por ter me feito assim sem a minha permissão. Eu não queria isso, não quero  _ ser  _ isso. Não quero ter que pensar em você, estar em um lugar e te querer, isso é difícil para cacete. Eu nunca quis passar madrugadas escrevendo  _ sobre _ e  _ para  _ você ao invés de estar em alguma festa VIP curtindo a vida que sempre desejei, as coisas que eu não quis abdicar por ti. 

Eu mudei por sua causa e agora odeio o que me tornei.

Sou uma carcaça de fingimento, rancor e culpa. Por isso a pessoa que mais odeio sou eu mesmo. Em outras palavras, eu deveria ser alguém sem a sua presença na minha vida, mas agora sei que nada neste mundo da fama faz sentido se não o tenho aqui do meu lado.

De certo modo, me consola o fato de que te livrei de viver nesse ninho de cobras que é essa indústria, você merece mais do que isso. 

Merece alguém que te leve para ver o pôr do sol em Incheon e que faça piqueniques noturnos na areia nos dias quentes de verão, como nós costumávamos fazer. Alguém que te abrace nos dias frios de inverno e caminhe entre as cerejeiras na primavera com um sorriso no rosto por saber que a mão a qual ele segura é a sua. 

Você merece alguém que vá contigo ao supermercado sem ter que lidar com a atenção, quem possa dormir e acordar todos os dias ao seu lado. Alguém digno que te leve em todos aqueles museus e exposições das quais você espera meses para ver. E depois possa te levar até o Parque Yeouido, em uma tarde de um domingo, para se deitar na grama enquanto você lê aqueles livros em inglês, alemão e francês que tanto adora e nunca saem do seu lado. 

Você tem direito a um tipo de amor que não vai embora, que não diminui até desaparecer quando uma tempestade está prestes a começar. Algo que seja valente e corajoso, como você. Além disso, você merece todos os planos e todas as promessas inquebráveis. Diferente dos nossos. Diferente das que um dia eu fiz para você.

As vezes, quando estou no set me preparando para uma gravação, ou prestes a dar um entrevista, me pego pensando em todos os planos que fizemos juntos. Nos momentos que vivemos e um dia iriamos viver. No amor que tivemos e perdemos. Na verdade, fui o único quem perdeu. Penso no castelo de areia que construímos para viver uma vida inteira juntos, mas que acabei deixando a maré derrubar e arrastar para o fundo do mar quando você não estava olhando. O futuro que nunca iria se concretizar.

Nesses momentos, eu imagino tudo o que poderia ter feito de diferente, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente nunca faria. Então, no mesmo instante, meu cérebro substitui isso tudo por todas lembranças felizes que passei ao seu lado, quase como se meus neurônios quisesse me lembrar. “ _ ei, cara, você poderia ter tido isso, mas foi um idiota prepotente e muito ambicioso que preferiu construir ilusões, ao dar valor ao que realmente tinha _ ”.

Na minha cabeça, a visão de nós dois nunca se desfaz. E o pior de tudo é me lembrar de que elas serão somente isso para sempre, visões e memórias. Não importa o que eu faça nunca se tornaram reais de novo.

Porém, na mesma medida em que me lembro das coisa boas, as quais vivemos juntos, também lembro das nossas discussões idiotas com você me chamando de babaca egocêntrico, mas que sempre terminava com a gente na sua cama de solteiro, pequena demais para caber nossos corpos físicos, porém do tamanho ideal para caber o nosso amor. Até, é claro, essas brigas deixarem de ser idiotas e se tornarem sérias demais para acabar em sexo, como nos nossos últimos dois anos juntos. 

Nossas discussões se tornaram rígidas, duras, palavras voando para todo lugar, flutuando no teto, prontas para nos atacar com um único propósito: machucar. Então me lembro do seu apartamento se tornando o nosso campo de guerra diário, onde só batiamos em retirada quando você acabava chorando e eu virando a esquina do seu prédio. Eram seis cervejas no bar do outro lado do seu quarteirão e dois dias de rádio silêncio entre nós dois.

Não sei para você, mas para mim a dor das balas sempre foram mais suportáveis, ao estresse pós-traumático de uma longa batalha. Essa sim, é a pior sensação depois da bandeira branca ser hasteada.

Também tenho pensado na última vez. Quando você me pediu para ser prioridade e colocar o seu nome no topo da minha lista. Você se lembra dessa conversa? Foi um pouco antes do seu aniversário, antes de nós dois chegarmos ao fim.

Era dia do  _ White Day  _ e eu estava em dúvida entre te levar para sair em uma das festas da empresa ou não fazer absolutamente nada para comemorar a data. De qualquer forma, você não parecia muito animado e nós já estavamos em um mau lugar mesmo.

Mas então você concordou em ir a festa comigo, porém minha consciência me convenceu de que tudo aquilo parecia mais com algum tipo de obrigação a simplesmente dois namorados saindo para se divertirem.

Naquela noite, talvez eu já soubesse que nós não tínhamos mais salvação, mas eu nunca conseguiria lhe dizer em voz alta. Sou covarde, admito. Egoísta também, porque deixei nossa raiva nos arrastar por esse beco sem saída por tempo demais, com a esperança de que um dia ela sumisse e você percebesse que, por pior que as coisas estivessem, nunca sairia do meu lado. Assim, eu não precisaria viver sem defesas contra o mundo, como estou tendo que aprender agora.

Me lembro de você sozinho em um canto enquanto eu bebia com diretores, atores, executivos, ou literalmente qualquer pessoa que não fosse você. Talvez você tenha pensado que eu não estava prestando atenção em ti, mas os meus olhos nunca te deixaram. Eu só estava com medo de enfrentar a verdade, por isso me escondi atrás da minha nova realidade.

Você correu de mim e gritou comigo no estacionamento. Eu disse que você estava fazendo uma cena por nada e você disse que estava cansado. Eu disse que não entendia. Então logo, me pediu para escolher. Você ou eles, qual seria a minha prioridade?

Olhando para trás, não posso acreditar no que fiz. Mesmo que de algum jeito eu pudesse ter tido os dois, qual tipo louco não o escolheria? Afinal, você é você. Qualquer pessoa nesse universo teria a maior sorte do mundo em te ter. Eu tive, então sei o que digo.

Entretanto, mesmo profetizando essas palavras, minhas ações não foram o suficiente para demonstrar o quão você é incrível, Byun Baekhyun. A melhor pessoa que eu tive a chance de conhecer e a última que eu deveria ter perdido sob qualquer circunstâncias.

Você sempre me dizia como eu sou talentoso e merecia um mundo. No entanto, agora que eu o tenho, daria ele inteiro para você, simplesmente por você ser quem é. Alguém anos luz melhor do que eu jamais vou ser. Na verdade, eu tenho que te agradecer por isso.

Obrigado por sempre ter me dado muito mais do que palavras quando eu precisava. Obrigado por ter me ensinado sobre mim, sobre você, sobre as pessoas, sobre o mundo. Desde como pegar o metrô em Seul, beber licor em festas chiques sem ficar bêbado, não misturar as meias pretas com a roupa branca e escutar música pop, sobre a importância de ter alguém que te complete e te entenda, alguém que te ame.

Obrigado por ter me dado um propósito quando eu mais precisei. Mesmo que o objetivo final tenha nos destruído.

Acho que nunca te agradeci por ser assim, por ser você, por ter me salvado e acreditado em mim mesmo sem eu nunca ter feito metade disso por ti. Você é a única pessoa nesse planeta, ou melhor, nessa galáxia que me conhece de verdade. Eu queria ter aprendido a ler sua mente como você descobriu e desbravou todos os caminhos da minha sem medo do perigo, sem medo de sair machucado, apesar disso ter acontecido no final.

Então, obrigado, Byun Baekhyun. Por tudo.

Como eu disse no começo desta carta, eu não espero que nada mude quando você ler isso, mais louco que eu por te perder, seria você por se arrepender de ter me deixado. 

Mesmo que agora seja tarde, eu só queria te pedir desculpas. Por tudo. Ter feito você sofrer e ter percebido toda essa merda tarde demais foi o maior erro da minha vida. Mas queria te pedir perdão principalmente por saber que não mudaria ou faria nada diferente se isso significasse nunca ter te tido. Nos poucos momentos, porém os melhores e mais felizes da minha vida.

Sempre vou me lembrar de você, Byun Baekhyun. Não só como um ex-namorado com quem eu morei junto compartilhando tudo, desde os bons até os mais difíceis momentos, mas como aquele que tem o sorriso mais lindo e fácil do mundo. Quem sempre ria de mim quando eu fazia uma pergunta idiota (você sempre foi o mais inteligente entre nós dois mesmo), gostava de música pop chiclete, e lia Victor Hugo com a mesma intensidade e adoração. Na minha memória você sempre será aquela pessoa que misturava sorvete de morango com salgadinhos de creme de cebola e achava a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, um alguém sempre tão gentil sem pensar duas vezes e por isso acabava tendo que consolar a si mesmo quando se aproveitavam da sua boa vontade. 

Bem como a pessoa que gostava de passar finais de tarde no próprio apartamento lendo poesia para os seus gatos. Aquele que sempre chora assistindo Big Hero 6, Toy Story 4 sem nenhuma vergonha, e que dançou na chuva em uma noite de inverno só porque estava feliz demais por ter me dito pela primeira vez que me amava e eu ter correspondido. Tudo bem se você pegasse um resfriado forte depois, como aconteceu, porque você me teria ao seu lado para cuidar de você.

Inclusive, essa é a minha memória favorita de você. 

Não porque você adoeceu depois ou porque fez tudo aquilo por mim. Mas porque eu sabia que naquele momento, eu o tinha e você me tinha, da mesma forma, com o mesmo propósito. Pois nós tínhamos nos apaixonado do mesmo jeito como a chuva caia naquela noite, imprudente e inesperada. 

Naquele dia éramos eu e você. Eu. Você. Finalmente, nós. E isso era mais do que o suficiente. 

Eu espero que você se lembre de mim pelas coisas boas também, não só como o cara que quebrou o seu coração. Sei que isso é pedir muito, mas se me permite um último desejo, aqui vai ele. Você tem o melhor coração do mundo, o mais gentil. Por isso eu queria que se lembrasse de mim como eu me lembro de você. Como a pessoa que é mais eu do eu próprio.

Você sempre me disse que pessoas são como poemas, sem dúvidas não estava errado. Bem como, ontem estava lendo um dos livros de poesia deixado por você no meu apartamento, um que provavelmente nunca vai vir buscá-lo. Então percebi que aquilo era verdade enquanto lia algo que dizia mais ou menos assim: 

“ _ Eu te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem de onde. Te amo diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho: assim te amo porque  _ _ não sei amar de outra maneira  _ _ em que não exista eu nem você,  _ _ tão perto que tua mão sobre meu peito é minha mão, tão perto que, se os teus olhos se fecham, eu adormeço.” _

Eu te amei assim, Byun Baekhyun. Sem porque, sem razão. Da única maneira que soube te amar e agora eu sei que foi a maneira errada. Te amei até você se transformar em apenas um sonho que se afastou tanto de mim aponto de não consegui mais te alcançar.

Mesmo que eu entenda o amor de um jeito diferente do que você, é assim que eu soube te amar. Desculpe por não ter sido o suficiente.

Ainda me lembro de como você acreditava em almas gêmeas, como acreditava que existia um fiozinho vermelho invisível me prendendo a você, dizia que ele nunca se quebraria. Esse era o seu tipo de amor. Diferente do meu, por isso tão lindo. Você acreditava em destino. No nosso destino.

Então, pela última vez. Me prometa que se lembrará de mim como alguém que poderia ter sido o seu destino. Como você é, e sempre será o meu.

Assinado: Do Kyungsoo, o babaca.”

**Author's Note:**

> curiosidade: o trecho do poema citado no final da carta do kyungsoo é um soneto da coleção cem sonetos de amor do pablo neruda
> 
> enfim, foi isso 😖
> 
> mesmo não sendo a história mais feliz de todas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e aproveitado a leitura assim como eu adorei escrevê-la :)
> 
> obrigado mais uma vez e espero que vocês aproveitem todas as fics incríveis do projeto!! 
> 
> até a próxima 💜✨


End file.
